Let's not fall in love
by gete-virus
Summary: kami berteman tapi orang-orang melihat kami lebih dari itu/Mari kita saling tidak jatuh cinta/SasuHina/Warning Inside/DLDR!/RnR?/ONESHOT


-LET'S NOT FALL IN LOVE-

 **WARNING: ONESHOT. typo(s),AU,OOC,alur gaje, friendzone(?)**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **BIGBANG © YG ENT.**

 **FICT INI© NX NXMX**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Summary: kami berteman tapi orang-orang melihat kami lebih dari itu/Mari kita saling tidak jatuh cinta/SasuHina/Warning Inside/DLDR!/RnR?/ONESHOT**

 **-halo again mina-san~~ aduh balik lagi bikin fict gaje ini gara-gara liat mv big bang T.T (ketahuan kpop-nya) ayo siapa yg penasaran sumber inspirasi fict ini silahkan cek video bigbang- let's not fall in love. Nyesek geas nyesek tapi unyu gitu T.T (duh curhat) jika ada adegan yang sama dengan fict dan music video itu dikarenakan author terinspirasi dari sana**

 **BTW untuk fict BET author lupa naroh fd di kos dan dikarenakan author sedang libur semesteran *yeeeee* jadi untuk BET bulan ini nggk bisa di update huhuhu gomen, tapi author janji pasti update BET.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ!**

 **.**

Para pelajar yang sudah menunggu-nunggu moment ini akhirnya bersorak ria, Liburan musim pana—ya itulah dambaan mereka, kegiatan sekolah benar-benar berakhir hari ini, semua rencana dan kegiatan laiinya'pun sepertinya sudah disiapkan remaja-remaja itu dengan matang. Tidak berbeda dengan murid kelas 2-2 yang sudah membereskan kelasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Huwaa senangnya" seru gadis berambut merah muda sambil mereganggkan otot-ototnya, "Ne ne Hinata-chan, apa liburan nanti kau ada acara?" ia bersuara lagi

"Aku belum tau Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata seadanya,

"Ah begitu ya...sebenarnya—"

"Hinata" suara barito memotong perkataan Sakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, teman sekelas mereka yang rupanya sudah menunggu Hinata untuk pulang bersama

"Ah gomenne Sakura-chan, Sasuke sudah menunggu"

"Tentu, aku akan mengirim mu pesan nanti, Jaa ne"

"ha'I"

"Kenapa lama sekali sih" gerutu Sasuke, gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, ayo"

"Hn"

Selama perjalanan pulang Hinata dan Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak berbicara, mereka lebih cenderung diam dan melihat sekitar.

"Apa kau dibolehkan pergi saat liburan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke memecah keheningan, Hinata hanya melirik sebentar kea rah Sasuke

"Tou-san akan berlibur keluar negri bersama Kaa-san, jadi aku bebas" ,

"Hn, baguslah" sahut si Uchiha bungsu itu, tanpa kata-kata lagi mereka kembali focus ke jalan.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke bertetangga di apartemen yang mereka tinggali, sejak kecil Hinata dan Sasuke bermain bersama, dan juga saat mereka kecil sering kali ayah Hinata menitipkan Hinata dengan Mikoto-ibu Sasuke saat ayahnya harus pergi ke luar negri, ibu Hinata ,meninggal saat melahirkan adik Hinata, namun naas 1 minggu setelah ibunya meninggal Hinata harus kelihangan adik bayinya karena kondisi tubuh yang sangat lemah. Saat Hinata menginjak umur 10 tahun Hiashi Hyuuga-ayah Hinata memutuskan menikah kembali dengan seorang wanita keturunan Rusia yang tinggal di Jepang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Hinata, Sasuke langsung mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, begitulah keseharian mereka

"Telpon aku jika kau kesepian" ujar Sasuke, Hinata hanya menunduk dan mesuk ke rumahnya.

Sasuke melempar tubuhnya di tempat tidur miliknya, menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya

"Hhh... Hinata"

"Kau membuat ku terkejut otoutou" tiba-tiba suara yang dikenalnya membuat Sasuke kembali duduk "Kau yang membuat ku terkejut, bersuara begitu saja, seperti hantu" ucap Sasuke ketus

"Ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa dia menolak mu waktu itu? Hoo kau sedang patah hati ya"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjahit mulut Itachi—Sang kakak yang kelewat cerewet, mungkin turunan dari mami Mikoto.

"Aku tidak menembaknya! Aku hanya bilang aku suka dia"

"Apa bedanya? Sama saja kan"

"Bodoh juga kau ternyata Itachi, tentu saja beda, kalau aku hanya bilang suka ya berarti aku tidak meminta dia menjadi pacar, berbeda dengan menembak" jelas Sasuke dan ternyata itu membuat Itachi tambah bingung

"Bukankah kau bilang kau berciuman dengannya saat ulang tahun mu? Dia juga menyukai mu'dong. Kenapa tidak minta jadi pacar saja sekalian?"

Sasuke hanya melirik kea rah Itachi dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya "Karena aku takut menyakitinya, aku takut merubah senyum manisnya jadi air mata karena aku menyakitinya"

"Kau bahkan belum mencoba Sasuke" Itachi bersuara lagi sebelum dia pergi dari kamar sang adik yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

.

 **Flashback :**

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun" ini sudah ke 19 kali dia mendengar ucapan selamat dari fansnya, hari ini tanggal 23 Juli, mami Mikoto sengaja membuat pesta ulang tahun untuk Sasuke dengan mengundang semua teman Sasuke , bertempat di hotel besar mami Mikoto mengadakan pesta ini, bukan keinginan Sasuke memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mami Mikoto memaksa anak bungsunya itu.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya "Hm? Ku kira kau sudah bertemu dengannya, carilah dia Sasu-kun, kau belum dapat kado darinya lho"

"Hn, akan ku cari"

Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan dia tak juga menemukan teman kecilnya itu, karena pasrah Sasuke hanya berjalan keluar ruangan pesta itu,jujur Sasuke tidak suka keramaian, itu membuatnya gerah.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara lembut menginterupsi, Hinata berdiri di depan kolam renang besar yang ada di hotel tersebut, dengan langit malam,pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas hotel membuat Hinata betah berdiri disana

"Sedang apa kau disini, aku mencari mu kemana-mana tau" Sasuke mendekat, yang di tanyi hanya menunduk

"Gomen, di dalam terlalu ramai, Sasuke-kun tau'kan aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian, jadi aku kesini, disini juga bagus lho" ucap Hinata dengan wajah berbinar-binar, tanpa Sasuke sadari bibirnya terangkat membaut lekukan tipis di wajahnya.

"Hinata kado ku mana?" Uchiha bungsu itu bersuara "e-eh? Kado? Aku... meninggalkannya di dalam, sebentar akan ku ambil" Belum ada 2 langkah Hinata berjalan Sasuke langsung menahan tangan mungil gadis itu

"Tidak usah, akan ku ambil sendiri nanti"

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun tadi mencari kado'kan?"

'ah dia sangant manis' batin Sasuke

"Hinata" pelan Sasuke memanggil nama gadis itu "Nani? Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kembali diam tapi kaki jenjangnya mulai mendekat Hinata, tangannya kirinya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata dan tangan kanannya kini bergerak ke tengkuk Hinata, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, ditahannya tengkuk gadis itu sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak, ciuman itu berlanjut dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, tak ada perlawanan dari Hinata, Hinata'pun tak segan-segan membalas kecupan dari Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai mu Hinata "/"kita saling tidak jatuh cinta, Sasuke"

Mereka mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan, tak ada yang bersuara setelah memahami apa arti kata-kata mereka tadi hanya ada diam, Sasuke tau dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, begitu juga Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun... aku yang minta maaf"

Kembali Sasuke menarik Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, memeluk Hinata erat menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata "Kita masih berteman kan?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun, kau adalah teman ku, selamanya"

"Hn"

- **FLASHBACK OFF-**

Sasuke sudah siap dengan hoodie hitamnya, duduk dengan manis menunggu Hinata yang sedang mengganti baju di dalam kamarnya

"Apa aku lama Sasuke-kun?" Hinata sudah beganti pakaian dengan celana pendek dan baju kaos hitam miliknya

"Kenapa memakai celana pendek?" komen Sasuke "ah i-itu diluarkan sudang panas jadi"

"Tak apalah, ayo pergi kata Naruto didekat taman ada café ice cream enak"

"Ayo" 

Menggandeng Hinata masuk café ice cream yang di maksud, mata para gadis-gadis yang sedang menikmati ice cream langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua, ada yang menatap kagum dengan wajah tampan Sasuke, ada juga yang memandang iri.

"Kau ingin rasa apa?" tanya Sasuke "Vanilla"

"Oke, tolong Vanilla dan Blueberry ya"

Setelah menerima pesanan mereka duduk di tempat duduk yang di sediakan, cafenya cukup ramai tapi untungnya Sasuke dan Hinata mendapat tempat duduk yang sungguh pas, didepan kaca cefe

"Sasuke-kun hari ini kita mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, kau mau kemana?" jawab Sasuke seadanya "Hmm? Bagaimana kalau ke taman saja?"

"Taman? Apa tidak banyak anak-anak ? aku benci keramaian kau tau"

"t-tapi itu tamannya sepi kok, aku sering melihat tidak ada orang disana, bagaimana?"

"Hoo? Kau mengajak ku ketempat sepi?" goda Sasuke, dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah

"Ba-baka aku ti-tidak"

"Hahahaha, baiklah baik kita kesana habis ini oke?"

Hinata tersenyum cerah dan kembali memakan ice cream miliknya.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun lihat! Rintik hujan, bodohnya aku tidak membawa paying" runtuk Hinata

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa sesekali kita main hujan bagaimana? Dan taman pasti akan sepi'kan?"

"T-tapi" belum juga selesai bicara Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan bertanya arah taman pada gadis itu. Hujan berubah menjadi lebat, taman yang mereka datangi benar-benar sepi, Hinata segera berlari mencari teduh tapi percuma Sasuke keburu menarik pinggang gadis itu dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun" pekik Hinata

"Kau tidak suka main hujan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu t-"

"Hinata! Ayo main ayunan, kau duduk aku akan mendorongnya, cepat" Lagi-lagi perkataan Hinata dipotong oleh Sasuke, Hinata seger duduk di ayunan dan Sasuke mendorong ayunan itu, tubuh mereka sudah basah kuyup dan Sasuke masih saja mengajak Hinata bermain-main.

"Sasuke-kun ayo berteduh sebentar" pinta Hinata yang mulai kedinginan, melihat bibir Hinata yang sudah menandakan kedinginan Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan mencari tempat teduh. Berteduh di salah satu rumah-rumahan tidak buruk, rumah-rumahan itu tidaklah besar namum sanggup menampung Sasuke dan Hinata untuk sementara.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke "I-iya"

Sasuke mendekat ke Hinata dan menangkupkan kedua tangaanya pada tangan mungil Hinata "Gomen, aku mengajak murlalu lama ya"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, aku senang kok"

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Hinata "Sasuke-kun apa tidak apa-apa main hujan?"

"Ha? Kau bertanya apa sih, tentu saja tidak apa-apa"

"Hmm ba-baiklah"

"Hinata?" tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggil nama gadis itu "A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Y-Ya aku kan sudah bilang-hmmph"

Lagi, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

 _4 detik_

Hingga ke detik 5 ciuman itu kembali berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan ringan

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita kembali, hujannya sudah mau berhenti" ucap Hinata setelah menghentikan kecupan itu

"Hn, baiklah... ayo"

Hinata dan Sasuke kembali ke apartemen dengan menggandeng Hinata

' _Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, maaf... aku takut kita akan saling menyakiti, lebih baik kita terus berteman walau aku tahu, 'keserakahan' dalam hubungan berteman kita akan ada'_

 _-_ **END-**


End file.
